memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
First officer
Aboard a starship the first officer was the second-in-command, just below the captain. On a Federation starship, the first officer had the following functions: * Serve as the principal adviser to the captain * Implementing the captain's orders * Preparing and issuing duty rosters ( ) * Commanding the vessel in the event of the captain's absence, incapacitation or death * Working with the chief medical officer or counselor on crew evaluations ( ) In Starfleet the position was usually held by an officer with the rank of commander or lieutenant commander. The position was also referred to as executive officer (or XO). In Starfleet's early period of existence, the first officer would accompany the captain on landing parties, depending on the situation. By the 24th century, however, it was the first officer who usually led away teams while the captain remained on the ship. In the 22nd and 23rd centuries, the first officer would serve as a department head first and the executive officer second (similar to the second officer and third officer) and only took command when the captain left the bridge, as such, there was no first officer's station as there would be in the 24th century, as the XO would alternate between the command chair and their station as a department head. Some noted first officers in Starfleet history were: * Subcommander/Commander T'Pol of * Lieutenant Commander (later Commander, and later Captain) Spock of the and * Commander William T. Riker of the and the * Major (later Colonel) Kira Nerys of Deep Space 9 * Lieutenant Commander Worf of the * Commander Chakotay of the The Starfleet of the alternate reality established in 2233 by the temporal incursion of the Romulan Nero had the following noteworthy first officers: * Lieutenant Commander George Kirk of the * -First officer of (promoted by Captain ) * Commander of the (NCC-1701) File:TPol2153.jpg|Subcmdr./Cmdr. T'Pol File:Spock, 2268.jpg|Cmdr./Cpt Spock File:William Riker, 2366.jpg|Cmdr. William T. Riker File:KiraNerys2375.jpg|Major/Colonel Kira Nerys File:Worf2375.jpg|Lt. Cmdr. Worf File:Chakotay, 2377.jpg|Cmdr. Chakotay File:George Kirk (alternate).jpg|Lieutenant Commander George Kirk File:Spock (alternate reality).jpg|Commander Spock List of first officers Earth Starfleet *Subcommander/Commander T'Pol ** (2151-2161) Federation *Commander Brink ** (2367) *Lieutenant Maxwell Burke ** (2370-2376) *Lieutenant Commander Cavit ** (2371) *Commander Chakotay **USS Voyager (2371-2378) *Commander Pavel Chekov ** (2285) *Lieutenant Commander Data **USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) (2369) *Commander Willard Decker ** (2272) *Lieutenant Ducane ** (29th century) *Commander Flaherty ** (2365) *Commander Steve Gerber ** (2365) *Lieutenant Commander Christopher Hobson ** (2368) *Commander Martin Madden ** (2379) *Commander Steven Mullen ** (2167) *Lieutenant Tom Nellis **''Antares'' (2266) *Lieutenant "Number One" ** (2254) *Major/Colonel Kira Nerys (Bajoran Militia liaison officer) **Deep Space 9 (2369-2375) *Lieutenant Commander/Commander William Riker ** (2361-2364) ** (2364-2371) ** (2365, part of the Officer Exchange Program) ** (2372-2379) *Matthew Ryan ** (2151) *Lieutenant Commander/Commander Shelby **USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) (2367) *Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko ** ** (2367) *Snodgrass ** (2123) *Lieutenant Commander/Commander/Captain Spock ** (2266-2270) ** (2286-2293) * Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Worf **USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) (2370) ** (2372-2375) ** (2375)~ ** (2373,2374) Klingon Empire *Hon'Tihl ** (2369) *Kaz ** (2269) *Korax ** (2267-2269) *Commander Kurn **USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) (2366, part of the Officer Exchange Program) *Lieutenant Commander Worf ** (2373,2374) Other *Ferengi - Kazago **Bok's Marauder (2364) *Tellarite - Gaavrin **''Tezra'' (early 22nd century) *Tygarian - Romah Doek ** Nanut Mirror universe *Commander Jonathan Archer ** (2165) *Lieutenant Commander T'Pol ** (2155) *Commander ** (2267) Alternate timelines *Lieutenant Sato **Enterprise NX-01 (2165) *Commander Thelin **USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2269) *Commander Worf **USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) (2367-2370) *Commander ** (NCC-1701) (2258) *Cadet **USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2258) *Ayel **The Romulan mining vessel Narada Appendices Apocrypha *Commander Worf ** (2380) *Commander Sonya Gomez **USS Da Vinci (Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers) *Commander Elias Vaughn **Deep Space 9 (''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (Pocket)) * Commander Christine Vale ** (Star Trek: Titan) *Commander Jon Cooper **Starbase 47 (Star Trek: Vanguard) *Commander Shelby ** (Star Trek: New Frontier) External link * de:Erster Offizier es:Primer Oficial fr:Premier officier ja:副長 nl:First officer ru:Первый офицер sv:Försteofficer Category:Titles